


呈丘<你是主子我是仆>

by blackcatZ



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcatZ/pseuds/blackcatZ





	呈丘

强壮的男人从身下探出头来，嘴角一-丝不知察觉的笑意根本是在取笑眼前被自己弄得一塌糊涂的主人。“主人， 我服侍得可好?”

“再用点力---贱仆，唔.”丘被贺呈一-把堵住嘴，男人的亲吻像对待一-件宝物， 温柔而又狂热。嘴唇相互触碰，柔软的触觉从嘴上传递到身体的每一处血液里去 ,那发懵的空白大脑只觉得身体出了病，一种无法控制的病，一种让全身发热的怪病，-种沉迷于爱的病。

“当然，一切按您的吩咐，主人。”贺呈继续压上丘，身下越来越猛烈撞击着温柔湿滑的软肉。他那主人，高不可攀的主人，究竟知不知道现在这副色欲的表情到底有多么勾引人?

一想到丘只会在自己面前露出这副模样,贺呈只觉得身下的热物又肿大了一圈，小腹更是有一团无名的火在燃烧残留的理智。他想停下来，可是,停不下来。贺呈贪婪地捕获丘断续的呻吟，光是这点还不够，他又去吻丘胸前的那两小肉粒，拇指将它们按进乳晕里，再突出来时是更娇艳的红。

“再碰， 丢了你..”不多时，那小粒就红肿立在空中，胸.上还有不少男人大力揉搓的爪痕,红色的血印一条又一条，发红发痛，似乎男人的大掌从未离开过。

贺呈没把这句话听进心里,反而加快腰扭动的速度。在床事上，贺呈从未让丘占过上风，年少时情动之初也没有过。想到以前的事，贺呈一个挺腰将热棒埋入丘的深处，“ 那在十岁时就应该扔了。

“你这....忘恩负义的小人。”十岁是什么概念?差不多有二十年了。在丘五岁时，父亲给自己带来了--个同龄的玩伴，虽是同龄，可贺呈比自己高了一截。所以当时丘看着眼前这个黑发的男孩烦躁得不得了，也不在乎他。

可这男孩负责照顾生活起居，还是全天陪从，跟块牛皮糖似的，想甩都甩不掉。- -旦自己离开他视线，又被找到的时候，总会拿“这是老爷交代的任务。”来威胁自己。

没办法，你想跟着就跟着吧。

这下倒好，十岁就被人晚上偷袭,夺了初吻，还有脸撒谎说“这是老爷吩咐的。”,当初年少不懂事傻乎乎的信了。再后来，十八岁成年的那个晚上，贺呈跟发了疯-样把自己扔床上就做了那下流的事。这次是想逃却逃不过!

“我可是全身心都奉献给您了，哪来小人一说?”贺呈看着丘气呼呼的脸，也想到年轻时的那些作为，果然，先下手为强是对的。

“全身心!好一-个全身心，都照顾到床上来了!”丘发怒一吼，气到胸腔断了气，不由得大口喘息。呼吸伴引起全身运动，可恶的是,贺呈的那热物还留在自己身体里。

“难不成我让你出去勾搭小姑娘?

: 我哪有!

“胡说，上学时门外围了一堆。”

“那他妈的是来看你的!”

“不可能，我早对外宣布有喜欢的人了。

...什么时候..”

“五岁。”

两人的争吵终于停止，迎接而来的死-般的静寂。贺呈不去看丘，丘也不敢看贺呈。这么多年来，两人并没有好好讨论过这个问题，人前，他们是主仆，人后?说不清楚。

丘从未想过贺呈这么早就喜欢自己了，难道是第一次见面? 可能吧，也有可能更早。他发现，自己是个很差劲的主人，竟然会被仆人牵着鼻子走，会因为他而影响感情，这感觉着实糟糕透了。

可丘也委屈，十八岁那晚，自己也有些醉，迷迷糊糊就被上了。第二天醒来忍着浑身的酸痛向贺呈说了句“抱歉”，谁知道这人阴沉着脸把自己又睡了- -遍，不管自己如何叫喊都不理睬。结束后，这家伙奇奇怪怪的，细心地将自己洗干净，之后再怎样也不记得了，毕竟泡澡太舒服睡了过去。

“丘，你可真的残忍。”贺呈没称呼主人

“什么?”

“你答应过我的。”

“我不是说了我忘了吗!”

“所以才残忍。”

“....我答应什么了。”

“你说过，最喜欢我了。

“骗人的吧...”我当时-.-又不喜欢他。

骗人的，骗人的?兴许是吧，贺呈啊贺呈，你骗了自己十几年，从那个心动的夜晚开始，就开始得瑟过头了，认不清现实与虚构了。

贺呈去看丘，他心心念念的人，他垂涎了整整二十七年的人。可那人呢，扭过头去,逃避自己的眼神。

罢了，就当做了个长梦,现在也不过是梦醒时分。

“那我走。”说罢，贺呈退出他身体，捡起之前激情胡乱脱下的衣服，也不着急穿，白衬衫黑领带作- -团搭在肩 上，下身裹着浴巾就准备走。还是春天，多雨的季节，夜风微凉，那凉意就沿着皮肤渗透到心里，倒是为自己消火了。

.“..来。”似乎有- -声细小的，不知察觉的，略弱的声音随着开门的吱呀声一齐传了出来。

不过是被甩了,还会出现幻听?

“回来.

不，是真的。

贺呈心中一紧，扭头去看床上的人。丘并不羸弱，此刻却像只被抛弃的小兽，发白的手指紧紧抓住被单，将自己掩得严严实实的。隔着距离，看不大清，肩膀是在抖动吧?

贺呈奔向丘，将人抱了个满怀，大手覆上他发颤的后背，一下又一下来回抚摸，像给猫咪顺毛似的。贺呈觉得自己坏透了，从小就是。不顾父亲反对执意留在丘的身边,不被待见也好，跟屁虫也好，只要能呆在他身边就够了。

同时，自己自制力比自己想象中差多了。十岁那次不过是恰好被丘发现了。其他揩油的时候呢，摸胸，捏屁股什么的数不胜数。有时候吧，看着丘幼稚的睡颜，他会有一丝罪恶感，同时也会感叹一下丘的警惕性太差了。差到每晚偷偷摸摸爬进床早上又赶早出去，日日夜夜，反复如此，八岁到十八岁都没有发现过。

“没事的，我- -直在。”贺呈低沉的嗓音隔着被子传到耳里，贺呈的身体热乎乎的像个暖炉。很有安全感，十八岁是怨恨过，不解过，可渐渐的，自己也离不开他了。

这份感情，到底是怎样的，他们都说不清楚。可贺呈说走，他舍不得，他害怕，他恐慌。

“贺呈，你敢走我就打断你的腿。”丘从被子里露出来，坚定地对贺呈说。

贺呈又亲他，薄唇相对，只是简单的触碰在一起就感觉身体着了火。舌尖探入嘴里，吮吸他口里每一-分津液，温柔又粗暴夺走口腔不多的空气，直到脸憋得满红，也不愿意放开。缠绕的水渍声不大，却能让人红了脸迷了智。

贪恋到极致是什么感觉?

大概是想要将他压在身下，不愿意放开吧。

或许，是自私的占有他。

不过，贺呈不需要这样做。

因为丘何尝不也是这样想的呢?

庭院里，花开了遍地，可某位小少爷没有心思去赏花。这位银发的少爷此刻正坐在地上，春雨过后的湿泥土弄脏了衣服。他也不小心摔了腿，走不动了。他在等，等人来找他。可是啊，直到天黑也没有人找到他。

他迷糊的睡了，周围很冷，可他还是睡着了。

等他醒过来，是家里熟悉的床，大概，是早.上仆人在打扫花园的时候发现他的吧?

可他没有注意到，那天的床边上,有几支像是被人用力抓过的玫瑰。

一段时间没开车，手生.....所以，成功偏题!

关于那个十八岁的晚上，谁知道醉醺醺的丘说过什么.....


End file.
